


we'll lay here for years (or for hours)

by PewDiePie



Series: amor unus [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Crying, Death, Kissing, M/M, Near Death, Past Lives, Sensuality, Soulmates, Unus Annus, not actually crankiplier, unless you wanna think of it that way, you get the gist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewDiePie/pseuds/PewDiePie
Summary: "Unus is asleep. Annus loves him so.";or in which Annus gets to thinking, and isn't as strong as he'd thought he was.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson (implied), Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Unus/Annus
Series: amor unus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011075
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	we'll lay here for years (or for hours)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MementoMori525](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMori525/gifts).



> title is taken from hozier's "in a week". this is technically sort of a prequel to "the final hours", but you can read them in any order you'd like and you don't have to read them both! though if you haven't read the final hours, you should know that this is based on a headcanon of mine in which unus and annus are entities/soulmates that were in love in a past life but were separated by death, and basically kind of "possessed" mark's and ethan's bodies to spend one last year together. it's not crankiplier unless you want to think of it as such !
> 
> as of posting, unus annus has 2 days left. as we approach the end, i get sadder to see it go, but as long as anyone wants me to write more about this universe, even if unus annus is gone, i will <3

Unus is asleep. Annus can only just make out the features of his temporary body in the glow of the moonlight that shines in through the window — he looks calm, relaxed. Peaceful. He hasn't been like this since he'd realized how little time was left for them, and it's so, _so_ nice to see him like this again, Annus realizes. He allows his own temporary body's fingers to ghost over his lover's skin, simply touching him just to touch. He brushes over Unus's body's freckles with his fingertips and then gently pushes the hair away from his sleeping face. _Oh,_ he's so beautiful.

Unus is asleep. Annus loves him so.

Annus had so badly missed his lover's touch during the time they'd been separated by death. He hadn't realized just how starved he actually was for it until they were given this second chance. He'd missed so much more, too, and was so unbearably lonely, but he could never truly tell Unus how much so. Annus didn't want him to feel any worse than he had already; he hates seeing his lover upset in any way. It hurts him. _God,_ it hurts him so much.

Unus has been very melancholic lately, knowing that there's only a week left until the end. Annus has tried to stay strong for him, has tried to be his anchor, but truthfully, he's finding himself depressed lately as well. He doesn't want to go back to existing alone, unable to see or feel or communicate with the love of his existence, his soulmate. He still isn't ready to die, to leave this temporary body, to leave Unus. But he has to, he knows. It's their fate, whether they like it or not. They were given one year, and nothing more. Not a second longer.

It's hard to believe that in a week, they'll be gone. In a week, it'll be over. If only Annus could have a single wish, because then he'd ask to stay with his beloved forever, in life or death — it wouldn't matter to him where they'd be, as long as it's together, because without Unus, Annus is nothing. Unus is his one love, the only thing Annus has ever wanted or needed, the only thing Annus cares about. It's just too hard, too painful to exist in a place where Unus isn't. They are incomplete without the other; eternal soulmates, two halves of a whole, one being.

If only fate would be so kind to allow them to never be apart again. If only. Annus would give anything. _Anything._ Anything at all, no matter what it is.

Pushing the thoughts that hurt him away with a soft sigh, Annus can't help but allow himself but to remember the day they started "borrowing" Mark's and Ethan's bodies instead, the day they were finally able to see each other again, to touch each other again. It was so overwhelming at first, like sparks of electricity, but Annus could never seem to get enough of that feeling. He knew it was the same for Unus, too, and for the first two weeks, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other — every little touch and every single kiss always feeling like they'd been a long time coming. And really, they were.

They'd kept themselves hidden away for the most part, allowing Mark and Ethan to carry on with their lives like normal, blissfully unaware of the other consciousnesses that lay within them. Every now and then, Unus and Annus would take complete control and spend time together, especially after recording sessions, but Mark and Ethan had never known what was going on. They remained unaware, left in the dark about what was happening to them.

The clock ticked on, _always,_ and Annus knew he and his love were both panicking the closer they got towards the end. They had so little time left and barely got to enjoy it for themselves, instead remaining passengers in these bodies that didn't belong to them. So they did what they felt they needed to do, and took over permanently. Just until time runs out, that is.

And the first few days were fun again, just like they were in the very beginning. They'd laughed, talked, kissed, touched… simply breathed the other in. But the clock was always ticking, and upon realizing how close they were to death, Unus became so upset.

And now they're here, occupying Ethan's bed as to not disturb Amy back at Mark's. Annus has to wonder if she knows what's going on or not, but ultimately decides it doesn't matter in the slightest. If she knows they aren't Mark and Ethan, then there's nothing she can do. Nobody would believe her if she told. If she doesn't know, however, it's not Unus's or Annus's problem — it might, however, end up being Mark's and Ethan's.

Annus breathes and leans over to place a kiss to Unus's forehead, causing him to stir from his slumber. If only these bodies didn't need rest — they could spend every single second on the clock together, and not just the times they don't have to sleep. It feels like they've been here forever already, just lying here together. While, yes, they could've been doing other things, Annus finds doesn't really mind that much. Unus looks peaceful when he sleeps. Beautiful, ethereal, perfect.

Unus blinks up at him, and even though it's dark, Annus loses himself in those hazel eyes he's come to love simply because, at least for now, they're Unus's. Annus finds himself smiling down him, thumb brushing across his cheek, the bone, his bottom lip.

"Hello," Unus whispers, eyes moving from Annus's down to his lips and then back. He's smiling too, a little, and something swells in Annus's chest.

"Hi, my love," Annus murmurs back, voice soft and deep and velvety smooth — quiet, but not so much that he's whispering. "How did you sleep? Well?"

Unus gives a nod, his hands sliding up Annus's sides, coming to rest on the blades of his shoulders. One hand moves, gliding up Annus's arm and touches his neck, thumb brushing along a stubbly jaw. For a moment, they just watch each other, breathing softly in the dark.

Annus allows himself to be pulled down until their foreheads touch, and then they're kissing, Unus's body's fingers running through his long hair. Annus breathes in deeply, letting Unus do what he pleases by leading the kiss, taking control and deepening it, because Annus loves him so much and can't get enough of this. He never wants it to end, never wants _them_ to end. He wants to be with Unus forever.

Annus reluctantly pulls back, because he wants to see his lover's face. It may not _really_ be his, but Annus couldn't care less. It's his for the time being.

"I love you so much, darling," he says, voice still just above a whisper. His fingers are caressing Unus's cheek, his hair, his jaw. He leans down, and Unus tips his head back so that Annus may kiss his throat, feel the heartbeat beneath his lips. He doesn't want to let go of this. He's not ready. Just a little more time.

"I love you, Annus," Unus whispers back, left hand rubbing circles into Annus's shoulder blade. Why can't they stay here longer? Why can't they just have this? They deserve this, Annus thinks, after everything they've been through. They deserve their happy ending, don't they? Why won't the universe give it to them? Why must they be made to suffer, only able to have a glimpse at what a real life together could be like?

Where's their happy ending?

"My love," Unus utters, sounding calm yet concerned as he gently taps Annus's shoulder, "what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Annus lifts his head and, lo and behold, there are tears on his face, on Unus's throat. He never even felt them come out. Glancing at his lover's face, he finds that Unus looks just as concerned as he'd sounded. He leans into the palms that reach up to cup his cheeks, allows the thumbs to wipe away the tears. He'd never let himself cry like this in front of Unus, at least, not since that one time before they were ripped apart. _He's_ supposed to be the strong one, _he's_ supposed to be the one to take care of them, to protect Unus. _He_ is never supposed to be the one that breaks down and falls apart, but… here he is, doing just that.

He doesn't want to die. He doesn't want Unus to die. Death is coming for them in a week, and there's absolutely nothing they can do but accept it. Annus doesn't want to, but he knows he must.

Shaking his head, he smiles for Unus. Annus doesn't want him to worry (however he knows that no matter what, they'll always worry about each other). Lowering himself back down, he kisses Unus's lips again, and again, and again, savoring every second of his soulmate's mouth on his own.

In a week, they won't be able to kiss like this anymore. In a week, they won't be able to hold each other anymore. In a week, there will be nothing left of them.

But right now they have this. Right now, that can be enough.

—

**Author's Note:**

> as always, if you wanna talk about unus annus, mark, ethan or anything, you can message me on tumblr @ephemeraljimin, or on insta @twilightjimin.
> 
> thank you for reading! memento mori. unus annus. ♡♥


End file.
